


C'era una volta una vecchia collina

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta una vecchia collina

C’era una volta una vecchia collina in mezzo ai campi.   
  
Era una collina solitaria, coronata da quattro aceri, che il vecchio fattore e i suoi figli tendevano ad evitare, tranne che alla vigilia del primo di Maggio e a quella di Natale, quando il vecchio portava alla base della collina un mazzo di fiori, dei nastri colorati, uno specchietto o un pettine dorato.   
Ad ogni notte, dopo quei doni, si vedevano strane luci sulla collina, e più volte i viandanti avevano riferito di aver visto dei movimenti sulla cima, simili alla forma di alcune donne che danzavano, quattro, per la precisione.   
Il padre non mostrava mai sorpresa nel sentire quei resoconti: si limitava a dire: “Certo, sono le fate degli alberi. Di giorno sembrano alberi, ma di notte si può vedere che sono fate; anche se non fanno del male a chi passa di lì per caso, non è gentile andarci apposta per vederle ballare. Per questo io sto lontano dalla collina, sia di giorno che di notte. Ma porto loro degli omaggi quando è il tempo, e loro, in cambio, hanno sempre portato fortuna alla nostra fattoria. Non vi siete mai chiesti perché abbiamo sempre dei così buoni raccolti, o perché la siccità non colpisce mai le nostre terre così duramente come quelle degli altri?”   
  
E così passava il tempo, anno dopo anno, finché il vecchio arrivò alla fine del suo cammino. Il testamento (che il vecchio padre non aveva fatto in tempo a scrivere, ma solo a spiegare a parole all’ultimo momento), fu, in un certo senso, una sorpresa: la fattoria veniva lasciata ai quattro figli, ma non in parti uguali. La proprietà doveva restare integra, almeno finché i fratelli fossero stati d’accordo in questo. E la collina non doveva mai essere disturbata in alcun modo “a vostro rischio e pericolo”. Inoltre, bisognava continuare a portare “gli omaggi delle fate” alle solite date, senza dimenticarsene mai.    
  
Tre dei fratelli furono abbastanza seccati dal testamento; in realtà, non erano mai andati d’accordo su quale fosse il modo giusto di coltivare la terra, ed erano impazienti di mettere alla prova le loro teorie agricole su dei terreni separati. Inoltre, non avevano mai approvato “le superstizioni del vecchio”.   
“Dove si è mai visto un contadino sano di mente che lascia inutilizzata una parte della sua terra? E poi tutto quel parlare di fate, ma dai… le hai mai viste tu, le fate? Quei vagabondi avranno raccontato quello che gli passava per la testa, magari perché pensavano di pagarsi il pranzo con una bella favola. Oppure avranno visto qualcosa, sì, ma mica quello che raccontavano. Potrebbe esserci qualche donna che passa a prendersi i fiori e le altre stupidaggini che nostro padre lasciava lì. Sia detto con il dovuto rispetto, ma non aveva proprio il cervello del tutto a posto.”   
  
Così, dopo alcuni mesi di discorsi del genere, i tre fratelli si misero d’accordo per iniziare il discorso con il minore: in fin dei conti, anche il testamento stabiliva che la proprietà restasse indivisa “finché tutti e quattro erano d’accordo”. E ormai loro, su molte cose, non andavano più d’accordo.   
  
Il quarto fratello, infatti, non aveva mai avuto niente contro le idee del padre: riteneva che, nel peggiore dei casi, fossero innocue.   
“Che male può fare portare un mazzo di fiori o un gingillo due volte l’anno? E d’altra parte, non abbiamo certo bisogno di lavorare sulla collina. La fattoria rende già abbastanza così.”   
“Sciocchezze! La fattoria potrebbe rendere dieci volte tanto, se solo facessimo come dico io…”   
“No, come dico io!”   
“Siete i soliti sciocchi; i miei sistemi sono i migliori!”   
“Bisogna migliorare l’attrezzatura e il concime! È di concime che si nutrono le piante, non ha senso continuare con l’aratro a buoi e il letame!”   
“L’importante è la qualità dei semi! Dobbiamo coltivare delle varietà selezionate!”   
“Non dite altro che stupidaggini! Lo sanno tutti che il vero problema sono le infestanti! Che senso ha concimare anche le erbacce, per poi trovarsi a doverle togliere dal raccolto a cose fatte?”   
“E va bene, capisco che non possiamo proprio continuare a lavorare insieme. O litigheremmo tutti i giorni, o i lavori resterebbero fermi, o entrambe le cose. Però insisto che vengano rispettate le altre disposizioni di nostro padre. La collina non va disturbata in nessun modo.”   
“Beh, staremo a vedere.” E se ne andarono.   
  
Pochi mesi dopo, il fratello maggiore si presentò ai piedi del colle con un’ascia; il minore, a cui nella divisione erano toccati i campi più vicini alla collina, cercò inutilmente di fargli cambiare idea: “Ricordati, nostro padre ci ha raccomandato di non disturbare la collina… ci ha perfino avvertiti che poteva essere pericoloso!” ma non riuscì a convincerlo.   
“Ma sei matto? Dovrei lasciare lì tanta buona legna solo perché il vecchiardo delirava? Ci sono quattro alberi e noi siamo in quattro, per cui me ne spetta uno. Lo abbatterò, lo lascerò stagionare e ci costruirò l’intelaiatura della veranda che volevo giusto mettere alla mia casa. Pericoloso! Ma dai, il vecchio stava morendo, non sapeva quello che diceva. E poi figurati se do retta proprio a te, che non sei nemmeno capace di far andare avanti la tua misera fattoria nel modo giusto. Non hai visto che bei risultati ho ottenuto con le nuove sementi? Adesso dovrai ammettere che avevo ragione io!”   
“Però…” discusse il fratello minore, grato, per una volta, delle loro divergenze di opinione, nella speranza di irritarlo così tanto da fargli dimenticare il suo proposito. “Se non sbaglio hai usato del grano ibrido, no? Vuol dire che probabilmente i semi nuovi sono sterili, e anche se così non fosse, l’anno prossimo dovrai comunque comperarne degli altri, perché se seminassi parte del raccolto di questa stagione non otterresti un risultato omogeneo. Potrebbero esserci piante più alte, più basse, con meno semi…”   
  
Non ci fu niente da fare; il maggiore era così intento a pensare alla sua veranda che non si accorse nemmeno che non gli aveva dato ragione. Lo vide picchiare l’accetta contro il tronco mentre il ferro affondava sempre di più ad ogni colpo, vide l’albero contorcersi come se stesse cercando di scappare… e lo vide cadere proprio sul fratello, schiacciandogli il torace.   
  
Pianse, perché, anche se suo fratello era stato testardo e presuntuoso, gli aveva voluto molto bene; ma ormai, l’unica cosa che poteva fare per lui sarebbe stato pregare al suo funerale. E pianse anche alcuni giorni dopo, quando uno dei braccianti gli riferì che aveva di nuovo visto ‘le figure’ sulla collina, dopo il tramonto: ma la musica che sempre sembrava di sentir aleggiare in quel luogo era molto più triste del solito, e non erano quattro, ma soltanto tre.   
  
Passò il tempo, e il secondo dei fratelli venne a fargli visita. “Beh, salve, fratellino! Sempre occupato eh? Dovresti lavorare di meno se usassi un po’ dei nuovi concimi chimici! Ma come fai ad avere dei raccolti così buoni, dalla terra magra che ti è toccata, semplicemente spaccandoti la schiena?”  
“Non fatichiamo tanto come crederesti. Rimettendo sotto terra le foglie secche, gli steli del grano e così via, forse non concimiamo tanto come fai tu, ma il nostro terreno è molto più morbido. Ho notato che hai dovuto comprare uno di quei trattori ultrapotenti, e forse dovrai sostituirlo già l’anno prossimo…”   
“Certo! Non si può fermare il progresso! Comunque, tu continua pure a modo tuo. Sono passato solo per dirti che uno dei prossimi giorni verrò ad abbattere l’albero che mi spetta, sulla collina. Ho per l’appunto bisogno di una staccionata.”   
“No per favore, non farlo. Se non ti bastano le raccomandazioni di papà, pensa a nostro fratello!”   
“E cosa c’entra? È stato imprudente, tutto qui. Io, prima di buttarlo giù, reciderò tutti i rami, così non potrà fare vela col vento. E poi starò attento a non mettermi dalla parte dove deve cadere…”   
  
Infatti.   
  
Fu molto attento, effettivamente; si presentò addirittura con una banderuola, per capire da che parte girava il vento, ed evitare che gli buttasse addosso l’albero. E prima di mettere mano all’ascia usò la sega, per tagliare via i rami più pesanti e pericolosi. Ma proprio mentre se ne stava occupando (lavorava dal basso in alto, per poter tagliare più vicino al tronco) uno dei rami che non aveva ancora toccato si spezzò, con un rumore simile ad un grido… e gli cadde in testa.   
  
Anche questa volta, non ci fu niente da fare; era morto sul colpo.   
Ci fu molto dolore, ma anche sconcerto.   
Sembrava che il destino non solo si accanisse contro di loro, ma seguisse punto per punto le frasi sconnesse che il padre aveva balbettato sul letto di morte: non solo chi molestava la collina e i suoi alberi ne soffriva, ma le varie morti stavano avendo l’effetto di riunire la proprietà; i fratelli se l’erano divisa in quattro parti, e ormai erano soltanto due, divise fra i due più giovani. Per qualche anno le cose andarono molto tranquillamente, anche perché i ragazzi erano molto occupati a rimettere in sesto, secondo le loro idee, le parti che avevano ereditato: uno stava pazientemente ricostruendo le siepi, che erano state abbattute per far passare un trattore più grosso, e ricominciando a concimare e coltivare come si era sempre fatto, grano un anno e fagioli il seguente. L’altro aveva il suo bel da fare per sbarazzarsi di tutte quelle erbacce infestanti dal terreno che era stato del fratello; pareva che, con tutta la sua mania per i semi migliori, non avesse mai pensato a sbarazzarsi ben bene di piante inutili come i papaveri.   
Però, un po’ alla volta, riuscirono ad assestarsi di nuovo in un confortevole tran-tran e, di conseguenza, trovarono il tempo di pensare ad altro.   
Il risultato fu che il più giovane iniziò a pensare, più seriamente del solito, a una ragazza che conosceva, e che avrebbe potuto rendere più lieta la sua casa, così deprimente da quando sulla collina si vedevano soltanto due figure, abbracciate l’una all’altra come per proteggersi; e l’altro, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposarsi, ma amava la vita comoda, decise di costruire un gazebo, in cui sedersi a prendere il tè o a fare dei pic-nic senza doversi preoccupare del sole. Così, neanche due giorni dopo aver deciso, si trovava alla fattoria del fratello, ufficialmente “in visita”.   
  
E la visita si svolse più o meno come quelle dei defunti fratelli.   
“Allora, come ti vanno le cose, fratellino? Non troppo bene, direi, con tutte quelle erbacce. Ma come fai a sopportarle? Non ho mai visto dei campi tenuti peggio! Non ti rendi conto che non fanno altro che rubare spazio e nutrimento al tuo raccolto?”   
“Dipende dai punti di vista. Papaveri e fiordalisi non si possono vendere a sacchi, questo è certo. Ma rendono più belli i campi e più felice l’esistenza.”   
“Bah, sciocchezze da poeta! Ad ogni modo, non sta a me decidere della tua vita, e nemmeno dei tuoi affari. Sono passato per dirti che ho intenzione di costruirmi un gazebo in mezzo al prato.”   
“Sarebbe una cosa carina. Un bel gazebo di ferro battuto…”   
“No, di legno. Starà meglio con i rampicanti, non trovi?”   
“Beh, sì. Legno di abete, eh?” chiese il poveretto nel disperato tentativo di evitare un’altra tragedia.   
“No, no, di acero. Anzi volevo proprio dirti che domani passo dalla collina per occuparmene.”   
  
A questo punto, il quarto fratello cominciava a rassegnarsi all’inevitabile: però non volle lasciare niente di intentato. Ripeté all’altro le raccomandazioni paterne, gli ricordò la tragica fine dei due che avevano profanato la collina… niente, nessun risultato.  
Tutto quello che ottenne fu di sentirsi dire: “I nostri fratelli sono stati sciocchi e imprudenti. Da loro non me lo aspettavo proprio. Comunque, io sarò molto più in gamba.”   
  
La mattina dopo si trovavano tutti e due sulla collina, il primo per agire, l’altro perché, ormai, si considerava in dovere di testimoniare. Cercò ancora una volta di spiegare che le fate si sarebbero difese, che l’unica cosa che si potesse ottenere da un comportamento del genere era la morte, ma non servì a nulla; anzi, si sentì addirittura dare del ‘matto che è stato troppo tempo da solo’.   
  
L’albero, questa volta, non venne attaccato né con l’accetta né con la sega da potatore, ma con un coltello affilato, che tagliò la corteccia in basso, tutto intorno al tronco, per un’altezza di dieci centimetri.   
“Oh, questa è fatta. Adesso devo solo aspettare che muoia, senza rischi. Vedi? Non mi è successo niente. Uccidendolo in questo modo, non può caderti addosso né perdere rami per gli urti. Cadrà da solo quando sarà secco, e io avrò dell’ottimo legname stagionato senza alcuna fatica.”   
  
E con queste parole si alzò in piedi, fece per scendere dalla collina… e inciampò in una radice nascosta fra l’erba. Cadendo, batté la testa su un’altra radice, vecchissima, dura come ferro, e morì in pochi istanti.   
  
L’unico superstite di quella che era stata una famiglia numerosa continuò per anni a portare, alla vigilia del primo di Maggio e di Natale, fiori e doni sulla collina dell’albero solitario, dove ormai di notte nessuno si fermava nemmeno per sbaglio, perché si sentivano pianti, lamenti e singhiozzi disperati. E così fecero i suoi figli, e i figli dei suoi figli, e prosperarono.   
  
E così finirebbe la storia, se non fosse per una legge di natura; perché è scritto che prima o poi, una delle nuove generazioni rimetta in discussione ciò che le precedenti hanno insegnato. Questo era accaduto già una volta, nella famiglia, con i tre fratelli scettici, e accadde di nuovo con un discendente del sopravvissuto: un ragazzo allegro e ottimista, che credeva fermamente nella logica della natura e negli studi di agraria.   
Fu lui che, sfidando le tradizioni di famiglia e le voci del paese, dormì in un sacco a pelo vicino alla collina. Non disse niente a nessuno di ciò che aveva sentito, ma il giorno dopo si arrampicò fino all’albero solitario, armato di coltello. Camminò intorno all’albero come per studiarne i rami, poi sembrò averne scelto uno che lo soddisfaceva. Incise la corteccia lasciandone solo una piccola parte a nutrire il ramo, poi avvolse la parte ferita in un largo pezzo di tela di sacco, riempita di terra, che legò saldamente attorno al suo lavoro. Al ritorno a casa, fu assalito da una serie di domande smozzicate e furenti: “ma si può mai sapere…” “tu devi essere completamente…” “eppure lo dovresti sapere che porta sfor…” seguite infine da una domanda che, nel caos generale, era riuscita ad arrivargli alle orecchie tutta intera:   
“Ma insomma, si può sapere che cosa credevi di combinare? Una _marmotta_? Come sarebbe a dire _una_ _marmotta_?”   
“ **MARGOTTA**!” gridò il ragazzo mentre si lavava via la terra dalle mani.   
Continuò, per settimane, a bagnare l’involto attorno al ramo ogni volta che risultava un po’ asciutto; finché non giudicò che fosse passato abbastanza tempo. Allora svolse il sacco, diede di piglio alla sega da potatore, tagliò via il ramo… e lo piantò per terra, dove per decenni era rimasto solo il ceppo di uno dei vecchi aceri assassinati, dove le sue giovani radici avrebbero potuto attecchire bene. Quella notte, sulla collina si udirono pianti più forti che mai, ma pianti di gioia, frammisti a risate.   
E se passate ora, di giorno potrete vedere un grande, vecchio acero, attorniato da un boschetto di aceri più giovani: e di notte vedrete una fata ridente, circondata dal nugolo delle sue bambine.


End file.
